CLOSED: As I spill my feelings onto your thin, white pages
by PSI Lucas
Summary: Ness, Lucas, Ninten, Jeff, Poo, Tony, Pokey, Paula, Loid and Masked Man all express their problems to the only comfort they have. Their diaries. What kind of trouble are they going through? Why can't they tell anyone except their beloved notebooks?
1. Chapter 1

**I've uploaded this because I'm going to create an ongoing, lengthy 'diary' for an Earthbound character.**

**The point of this document is that I'm going give a sneak peek of each character's diary.**

**Then you, as the reader, can review and write which character's perspective you'd like me to write the diary from.**

**The character with the most votes will be the one who writes the diary for my fanfiction.**

**Each character comes with a different diary plot.**

**If this doesn't make sense, you can PM me for more information and a further explanation with more depth. You can also vote for your character by PM aswell.**

**Right, here goes the sneak peeks then.**

**P.S. Just because the sneak peek begins like that, doesn't mean that the diary will necessarily begin like that. It will still have the same plot, but probably a different beginning. Also, the actual fanfiction will sound more like it's being written into a diary.**

**NESS - I'm moving house, tomorrow. I'll be located in a different part of Onett.**

**Mom, Dad and Tracy are extremely excited but I'm really nervous. It's the whole feeling of moving to a new School. Having to meet new people, make new friends, try and fit in... It's such a difficult job. I don't think my family understands.**

**I mean, Tracy seems confident enough but it will be easier for her because she's younger and is starting a new Primary School... And me? Well, I have to go straight to a new High School.**

**I'm never usually worried about meeting new people, but it's the fact that I've read about the School I'm moving to, on the internet, and it doesn't sound very friendly.**

**I just hope that I'll fit in somewhere. It can't be that hard for a typical boy like me. I mean, It's not like I dress in clothes that stand out, or wear loads of eyeliner... I'm just... Me.**

**JEFF - I'm really not feeling very 'happy' at the moment.**

**Me and Tony have split up as friends. Reason being the fact that he got jealous of my A* in Science and decided to sabotage my recent experiment. I have never felt so betrayed.**

**If your best friend gets an outstanding grade, you should be proud of them, right? Not jealous.**

**Well, the joke is on him. I quite easily retreated to a different group of friends whilst he has to walk the world completely friendless. That's right. Nobody would take him in after they found out what a pathetic, jealous loser he was.**

**All I can say is, I'll never forgive him. Although, I do feel slightly sorry for him... Seeing the depression plastered across his face as he gloomily treks along the corridors with people sneering at him.**

**Still, serves him right.**

**That'll teach him not to sabotage a legend's work.**

**LUCAS - I feel dirty, wrong, disgusting. Why do I feel like this? I shouldn't think about him the way that I do. Every time I see his stunning features, I want to cup his face in my hands and kiss him. I want our tongues to entwine. I want his sweet flavour to dance over my taste buds. I want him but I know that it'd be wrong to have him.**

**If anyone found out, I'd be rained on with grief and hurtful comments.**

**Even worse, if he found out he'd avoid me forever. For sure.**

**I wish there was a way to cure this heartache and desperation. I'm longing for something that would be illegal to have.**

**I love him in the way that I shouldn't.**

**CLAUS (MASKED MAN) - I got called down by the Master, today. He took me to his playroom.**

**He said that he was bored. He said that he wanted to play a game with me. He said that I wasn't allowed to resist else I'd be punished. I was confused.**

**He came over to me and stood in front of me. Our eyes were locked for a while before he leaned in and attached his aged lips to mine. I didn't do anything back. I just froze to the spot. I didn't recognise what was going on. I was scared.**

**After a little while, he put his slimy tongue into my mouth and ran it across my teeth. I whimpered slightly. He grunted.**

**Just as I thought the situation couldn't get anymore confusing...He began to unzip my trousers. I could see his eyes full of want. A huge grin spread across his face as he licked his lips. My breathing became slightly erratic as he pulled on the waistband of my boxer shorts. What was he doing? Why was he touching me there?**

**NINTEN - I saw him again, today. The boy that I've had my eyes on for a while now. The boy that I daren't approach because he's the most popular, stuck-up, fearsome student in our whole school.**

**The thing is... He saw me too. He looked right at me, and then marched over with his 'posse'... He began to tease me as he took off my cap and threw it in a nearby dustbin. He pushed me around and yelled abuse at me. He didn't stop until I completely broke down into tears, in front of the pointing, laughing pupils who surrounded me.**

**I ran off, tears streaming down my face leaving a trail of salty water behind me. I locked myself into one of the toilet cubicles and stayed there for at least half an hour, just sobbing my eyes out.**

**It's hard being in love with the person who causes you an incredible amount of misery.**

**LOID - I've had enough. You try living a miserable, upsetting life where everybody constantly belittles you and stabs you with cold, harsh words. Not to mention the physical side of the bullying, too.**

**What hurts the most is that my own father doesn't care. No, he just sighs and calls me worthless. Fancy having a dad who drives people away from being my friend by telling them to ''Watch out because Loid is really useless.'' I've decided to escape this monstrosity of a life and run away.**

**I'll show them who's worthless and useless. I'll look after myself and I'll do a better job of it than my dad. I'll collect my supplies over the next few days and I'll make a break for it when my dad is out at work on Saturday.**

**I just hope that my plan goes according to plan. I can't stand having to hide in dustbins to escape the bullying, anymore.**

**It stops here.**

**PAULA - Will he ever notice me or will I forever be a stranger to him?**

**I try so hard to get his attention. Every day, I make myself look well-presented, clean, beautiful and smart but he never takes a second glance at me. Is it because I'm ugly, worthless and unwanted?**

**I never thought that I'd end up being this upset over a boy but there's a first time for everything, right?**

**I guess that's why I'm writing this diary entry with tears filling my icy-blue eyes. I guess that's why I have mascara smudged all over my face. I guess that's why I've been telling myself that I hate myself.**

**Am I just a waste of oxygen? Don't I deserve to be happy? Why does this have to happen to me?**

**Can't he see that I love him?**

**POO - ''He's so strong!'' They say. ''He doesn't have a worry in the world!'' They say.**

**Well, they're wrong. I just keep my problems to myself. I don't exactly have the courage or strength to express my emotions, openly. That's why I've resulted in confiding in you, a notebook, for comfort.**

**If everyone knew the truth, they'd know that there's something that is breaking me apart, s-l-o-w-l-y. Something that is picking away at my heart. Something that hurts more than any pain that I've ever experienced in my action-filled life. Something that is caused by someone very close to me.**

**That something is more of a someone. Someone who I spend a lot of time with, knowing that they'll never feel the same way I do. Someone who brightens my day just to ruin it again by holding someone else's hand.**

**That someone goes by the name of...**

**PORKY - Shoulder to shoulder. Slouched miserably against our bedroom wall. Both of us with tears filling our desperate, pleading, frightened eyes. Slowly, both of us gently lifted a hand and linked our fingers together. I also lifted my other hand and caressed a large, multi-coloured bruise on his arm.**

**Why does it have to be like this? I wish there was a way that I could tell somebody. That's why I'm telling you. Some people might call you a 'Diary' but I call you 'Somebody who'll listen'**

**Everyday and every night I sit there and wish that I had a life that was worth living. A life where I receive Love. Care. Praise. Happiness. Hugs. Kisses. All of life's simple pleasures. The simple pleasures that give people a reason to smile.**

**TONY - He doesn't know it yet. He doesn't know that when I stare at him, I stare at him with complete lust. He doesn't know that when we hold hands as friends, I imagine us as a couple. He doesn't know that when I call girls cute, it's just to cover up the fact that I'm gay. He doesn't know that it's him that I long for.**

**He doesn't know, but I'll have to confess some day.**

**You see, I have a best friend and I'm extremely attracted to him. Mentally and physically.**

**For example, I adore his personality and how cute he is when he makes scientific predictions and spends ages doing practical scientific experiments. But, I could also stare at his crotch all day and imagine myself being allowed to see beyond his clothes.**

**But more than anything, I'd love to kiss his soft, pink lips. I'd love to exchange saliva and run my hands through his thick, blonde hair. I'd love to take off his glasses and throw them across the room.**

**I love my best friend. I promise, one day... He will be mine.**

**So, that was all of the sneak peeks.**

**Choose wisely because I'm planning on making this fanfiction a long one.**

**The voting will end on _Saturday, October 5th 2013._**

**Thank you to anyone who takes the time to vote. Every vote counts. That's why I'll be asking other people on other websites, too.**


	2. Chapter 2

Just reminding you that the voting ends tomorrow. I have results from various people on various websites.

Any votes after today will not count.

You can vote by either review or PM.


	3. Chapter 3

Right, as you may know... The voting ended today.

The results are:

Poo - 1

Porky - 1

Paula - 2

Jeff - 2

Ness - 2

Tony - 3

Loid - 3

Ninten - 4

Masked Man - 8

Lucas - 12

So, as you may have noticed, Lucas won. I will be starting his diary later today or tomorrow. Thanks for voting!


End file.
